different future
by vampirewishes
Summary: bella isnt the innocent person we knew she is dangerous and is also the daughter of bellatrix and severous she s also falling slowly in love with voldermort but old 'friends' come back and danger comes and goes rated t in case also oc at start
1. Chapter 1

We where standing in front of the king vamps the leader of them aroy or aron what ever his name is is jumping up and down giggling like a school girl and its scareing the crap out of me and it takes a lot to scare me but hey an ancient vampire giggling like a school girl does that to people kinds of reminds me of my mum Bellatrix Lastrange gosh shes a crazy women I had to stop her from getting piercings not what I would expect from her going on a killing spree yeah but getting piercings that is just stupid just then my mobile started

"_hey Bella" _my mum called over the phone

"mum_" I stated shocked "your using a mobile" I think I had huge eyes now_

"_yes I know stupid piece of junk when are you coming to visit me" she was getting pretty crazy I should find a way to get off the phone_

"_ah soon mum I should get off the phone i'm kinda busy at the moment" I muttered the last part_

"_fine don't talk to your mother but you have to visit soon I haven't seen you in ages" she said giggly _

"_yeah i'll organise it with you later bye mum bye"_

"_wait..." she tried to say but I already hanged up boy will she be pissed I should feel sorry for the death eaters but I don't _ ecpessily my dad severouse Snape who force me into bed now and then

when I looked up I saw alice and edward looking at me in horror I wonder why then I saw them lookin at my arm my right arm to be esact then it dawned on me my dark mark which should be moving because the lord is calling us thats why hmm I wonder if they know what it means juging by the looks from their faces they did as alice was about to speak the doors bursted open and my dad came storming in red as a fire cracker only one word come out of my mouth

"_shit" _

"_yes shit you're in so much trouble missing out on the meetings one I can understand but four thats inerscusable" he roard glaring coldly at me _

"_but..." I tried to say but he wasnt having any of it_

"_no buts now come" he snarled hesiently I walked towards him once I was close anouth he gripped my arm so hard there was a bruise and apparated to malthoy manor once we arrived he pushed me away into the glass table and left with one sentence _

"_you'll be punished" getting up I cast numerous of spells to repair the table and heal myself getting up I snuck into the room_

the meeting went by quickly during the meeting I got orderd to stay after the meeting that was when I saw dad sneer when the meeting was over I waited till everyone was out except for the dark lord and went up and bowed to him

"_why haven't you attended my meetings for a while Bella" he hissed in his snake like voice _

"_i was under desguise my lord to see who the enemeys got in their ranks" I answared getting up_

"_good who are in their ranks bella?" he asked slithery_

"_only vampires" I stated calmly _

"_maybe we will get the werewolfs and shape shifters on our side" he mused darkly_

"_of course my lord after all they'd do anything to kill vampires" I replied smirking _

"_i know also I want know which vampires are in there league" he stated in his snake like voice_

"_only the cullens my lord" I replied trying to get the glass out of my arm that i missed suddenly it dissaperd glancing up at the dark lord who was looking at it curiously_

"_you can go now" he dismissed me_

walking out i noticed my father standing outside leaning against the wall when i walked out of the room he waited for a while just staring at me when the door shut completly he gripped my arm and dragged me to his bed chambers when we arrived he kicked me making me crumble to the ground and continued to bash me up when he was finnished he orderd me to get out happily doing so afraid he would start bashing me again when i got out i walked down the hall lost in the feeling of blood pour down my head causing me to go into an unfamiliar room walking in i noticed it was a library and the dark lord was sitting in front of the fire splayed delectly across the sofa

"_what is it that you want Bella?" he asked interupting my thoughts_

"_i was just wondering my lord if i could ask you something?" i asked "it might be personal" i added just incase with the nod of his head for me to continue and so i did "why do you have a glamor charm on yourself?" i asked cautiouse looking at him_

"_come here" he orded patting a vacant spot next to him slowly i sat down next to him when i sat down i noticed how dizzy i really was "why do you care about a silly little glamour charm when you are practilly collasping from blood loss?" he asked courious _

" _i just want to protect you my lord" i replied trying to stop myself from leaning down on him he noticed because he quickly got up and laid me down on the couch and placed a few healing spells on me as i felt the black waters dragged me under i whisperd on word that could change my life for ever "stay"_

when i woke up the first thing i noticed was that i was on a bed and it wasn't my room the second thing i noticed was that the dark lord was sitting on a chair beside my bed fast asleep i couldnt help but noticed how relaxed how innocent he looked when he is sleeping as if his troubles just flow away as he scumud into a peacefull slumber sighing i just lid there falling into a peacefull sleep.

i awoke to looking at the red eyes of my lord voldermort smiling up at him i stretched sighing but soon startled when his snake nagina started hissing at me something she said caused the dark lord to chuckle darkly...

"_What...What is she saying?" i asked pouting but quickly added "my lord" just incase_

"_she doesnt like the fact i'm sharing a bed with someone other than her" he replied chuckling_

"_ahhh she's jelouse isnt she?" i asked chuckling as well when she glared at me "aww don't worry i'm sure you'll always be his faviourate" i told her causing her to stop hissing and nod her head at me and curl up between us chuckling i ran my hand along her head "i always wanted a snake but my father wouldnt allow it" i spat the name father out causing nangia to look at me curious i just shrugged it off she hissed at me and i look at the dark lord for an answare who sighed in fustration_

"_i wish you could understand her" he grumbled "any way she said if i allow it we can share her" he answared looking surprised "aww thanks but how will it work when i can't understand you?" i 0asked then she got a thoughtfull look on her face then hissed again i looked at morty for a translate _

_who glared at me and i looked at him innocently "you will not call me morty!"_

_awww how about voldy?" "no!" "ok moldy?" "no" "well i give up the only good name i could come up with was tom star" i complained crossing my arms he just rolled his eyes and said "i'm going to teach you pastletounge so you can understand nangi" he claimed "sweet" i replied rubbing my hand down her back who hissed in agreement just when my stomache growled causing voldy moldy and nangi to laugh but voldy stopped when he heard me call him voldy moldy "don't call me that" sighing in defeat i said "fine... but you got to i met ...it's quit catchy"i finally finished and ducked and crawled under the bed when he tried to get me growling in frustration he sat on the bed i crawled out a bit and said"now,now sulking won't get you anywhere" i said and ducked back under the bed but got my foot stuck when he grabbed it and dragged me onto the bed and started tickling me "ahh...no please i'm really ticklish" i was crying so hard and laughing when we finished we just laid on the bed grinning i rolled over so that i was faceing him "i must be going me, Draco, aunt cissa and uncle lucius are goings hopping for school now that i'm back" i said _

"_ok but do me a favour" he orderd me i just nodded "can you tell me next time your father does something to you?" "ok" i said in a whisper getting up i left the room not before i said goodbye as i made my way down i felt different like i was leaving a part of myself behind when i meet Draco downstairs he frowned when he saw my face still bruised from my fathers bashing Draco knew because he saw my father bashing me and has helped me since when i got down he hugged me and put a glamour charm on me to hide the brusies and cuts when we got to diagnolally the first shop we went to was the robe shop when we finnished we went to the book shop where we saw the golden trio with the cullens _

"_oh look Draco pot head,mud blood, and weasle are hanging around with wannabe vampires" i retorted cackling a laugh so much like my mum's causing a few near by walkers to shudder and hurry off as weasle and pot head got red mad_

"_get lost Lastrange" pot head chorted back_

"_now why should i when i would have so much fun torturing the mud blood" i cackled and pointed my wand at them draco doing the same as pot head and weasle got there wands out i was about to curse them uncle lucius came in and stopped us smirking at me when i glared at him "now now save it for school you four" purposly ignoring the mud blood "now come on you two we don't want the horrible mud blood and blood traitors stench to rub of on us expecially you Bella" he finnished knowing i know what he meant smirking we left the shop after getting our supplies and headed home to the mansion when we arrived lucius grabbed my arm and dragged me to his room and had his way with me when he finished he threw my cloths at me and shoved me out the door crying silent tears i dressed andmtk made my way to the bathroom filling the tube up i undressed and hoped in letting the warm water relax my acheing lower area looking around i noticed the razor and realised that there was a way to not feel any pain grabbing the razor and brining a cross both wrists and watched the blood flow out soon passing out from blood loss hearing in the distance a door banging open..._

_(third persons view)_

_as Isabella fell underwater passed out from blood lost the door flew open and voldermort came rushing in making his way to the dieing girl and pulled her out of the water casting a few healing spells and dried her off and rapped a towl around her and lieing her down on the bed and dressing her in a green silk dress before kissing her forehead and made his way to the meeting room knowing he'll have to punish someone ..._

_(Bella's view)_

_i awoke to someone lieing down next to me and rubbing my forehead when i opened my eyes i saw lord voldermort lieing next to me soothing my head when he felt my stare he looked down into my tired weary eyes and imidetly sighed in relief "hi" i whisperd hoarsaly from lack of use chuckling he answared "hi how do you feel?" he asked hugging me to him but turned seriouse soon after "why didn't you tell me it was lucius malfoy as well i want to protect you but i can't when you won't tell me who does this to you and then try to kill yourself?" he asked sounding really upset _

"_i'm sorry i just thought after lucius raped me that no one would want me" i cried cuddling into his warmth looking away from him suddenly he gripped my chin and made me look up at him _

" _i do want you"he said but ignored my disbelieving look "i don't just want you to be my lover i want you to be my dark wife,mistress and rule beside me and help defeet the wizarding world and stand in power beside me" he finnished then he kissed me, a kiss filled with darkness,lust and love feeling a spark of electricity tingle my lips we made out passiontly till someone interupted with a cough glaring at who ether it was we pulled away when i saw it was mum who was smirking at us but i could see the hurt under the mask that broke so long ago that i forgot she had it till now she just ignore me and looked to tommy (who glared at that name) and talked to the lord "you wished to see me my lord?" she smirked still ignoring me "yes did you know what happens to your daughter with lucius and severuse?" he asked her suddenly her smirk dissaperd and was replaced with a look of confusion and looked back and forth from me to tommy in confusion " no my lord why is something wrong?" she asked "oh nothing really only if you count your daughter being rapped and bashed up wrong" the dark lord said sarcastically and hugged me to him as if he was worried i would disapper three things passed through her mask anger,upset and love at the same time ""oh my Bella come here i'm so sorry i wasn't there to help you come here my baby" she sobbed pulling me into a hug squeezing the breath out of me while i was looking at voldie with a wtf look on my face who just shrugged into return "it's ok mum you couldn't have known tommy(who stopped laughing and glared at me)known because he noticed i had a glamour charm on me" i soothed her calmly while glaring at tommy for not helping me who smiled innocently in return "wait tommy?" "its his new nickname" i stated pointing towards tom who's now sulking about his new nickname "your lucky i love you or you would be gone by now" he grumbled making me and mum giggle and hug each other again "by the way i love the dress" mum said looking at me fully "i love it to" i stated leaning on tommy (who gave up on glaring at me and hugged me) "My lord permission to kill severous and lucius?" she asked "permission granted...but only if you explain to naricissa why shes lost her husband" "never mind i'll let you punish them... but i will tell her what her husband did to bella" mum stated firmly causing us to laugh even though Naricissa was quiet she could make a grown man cry by just glaring at him "good luck" i said starting to feel sleepy again "thanks, anyway i'll let you rest you look really tired" she said before rushing out of the room smirking again leaving me and tommy in peacefull silence till i decided to talk "do you reckon she thinks where having sex?" i asking him lying down on him "oh yeah" he said lying down as well just then i heard nangi his "what did she say?" i asked "she said shes going to watch how naricssas going to react to what bellatrix says" he mumbled "ok" i said closing my eyes as nangi slithered of soon i fell asleep. _

_i awoke to hissing and noticed nangi talking to tom when they finnished i ask him what she said "she said i wont have to kill lucius because naricissa already done it and she cruciod snape for me " he said chuckling "wow never knew she had it in her!" i exclaimed as i got up while tom nodded in agreement "so whats happening today?" i asked while brushing my hair "a meeting soon because since your going to school wedensday (its monday) we'll need to tell you whats going to happen hopefully we will eliminate dumbedore this year" he said watching me brush my hair with his hair brush which reminds me "why do u have a brush when you have no hair?" i asked him curiously "i used to have hair" was all he stated while nangi looked u at him curiously "ok" was all i said shrugging putting the hair brush down and finnish getting ready when i was done i looked towards tom who was still lying on the bed watching me "whens the meeting?" i asked him "now was all he said getting up grabbed my arm dragging me out the room when we got there he dragged me to sit next to him where dad used to sit i guessed he has fallen in the ranks soon an idea popped in my head and i looked at tom thoughtfully "hey tom you know how i was spying on the Cullen's to see what vampires joined the-boy- who- wont- just- shut- up and die?" i asked him "yes" he said smirking at the nickname for his enemy "well so far they only got the Cullen' s and the Denalies so why not try and get the Volturi to join us i mean they would do anything to elimenate the cullens and gain more power" i stated which caused him to look at me thoughtfully "i think your right they would be a great addition to the army and we could ask them if they know any one else that'll be willingly to join' he said kissing me in gratitude making me smile and kiss him back soon we feel in peaceful silence till the other deatheaters came in once they where all seated tom begain talking "Hello my faithful followers this evening isabella told me something that was great interest that the volturi would be great canidates to join us and i agree i wan't isabella, Bellatrix, GreyBack and avery to go this evening and try and covince them to join us he said as silence filled the room "my lord are you sure it is wise to take greyback with us i meen there vampires and one of the leaders have been known to hunt to werewolves in the past?" i asked him while everyone else sucked held there breath "of course i do in case they have any newborns he'll be able to stop them attacking you...'s" he said fixing his mistake before anyone notice "of course my lord" i said looking up at him through my eyelashes silence was followed till we herd one person under there breath "man i wish i was a girl then i would understand them better" causing us all to chuckle and tom to dismiss us "stay bella" he ordered "yes my lord" i said bowing and sat back down watching the death eaters leave when they left tom pulled me up into a searing kiss "Please be careful my love we both know your history with vampires" he said holding me against him "i will i love you" i mumbled to him buring my head in is chest "i love you too" he said "now go you have to go now" he let me go and i made my way to the others and got ready to apparate to volterra knowing it'll be a suprising evening_


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner life problems came in my way and school work just piled up I do hope you like my stories and will update soon as possible.


End file.
